


He was asking to die

by Annabelle62



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle62/pseuds/Annabelle62
Summary: How did Peter Lyton really die?





	He was asking to die

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years ago to a Tumbler account that I no longer remember the password for...

The banging on the front door woke the entire Stevens household. It wasn't unusual for someone to need the Doctor at all hours of the night but there was somehow a note of panic in the sound that woke even the young children of the slaves. Everyone was clustered around the entryway to see who was in such urgent need. When the door opened to show the Captain of the St Croix watch and the small form of Alec Hamilton. Alec was a small boy normally but somehow in the dim candlelight, he looked even smaller and in great distress.

"What's going on Captain is Alex all right?" Dr. Stevens held up the candle showing everyone the scene at the door. He sincerely hoped there was nothing wrong with the boy his wife would be angry enough being disturbed so late by his troubles.

"No, sir the boy is fine I believe although I haven't been able to get a word out of him. It's Mr. Lytton sir he's dead. The servants say he killed himself."

Both men saw the shudder that passed through the boy.

"Mary would you come take Alec and get him into a bed, he's had a hard night." While he was addressing the slave that was the housekeeper he kept eye contact with his wife. He could see the anger flare, having his bastard in the house even for the night was going to cause weeks of arguments. "I'll go get dressed and we can go see to Mr. Lytton."

Mary came forward and gathered the boy in her arms to lead him away. Alec looked back at Dr. Stevens with tears in his eyes but let himself be lead away.

In a short time, the Dr and the Captain were on their way back along the dark streets to the Lytton house.

"Now Captain, tell me what happened." Dr. Stevens was mentally preparing himself for the messy scene of a hanging or maybe even a gunshot wound those were becoming a more popular form of self-destruction.

The Captain cleared his throat. "The slaves swear up and down that Lytton was deeply in debt and growing more and more distraught. They all agree he killed himself but I don't think so. It doesn't look right. There isn't enough blood there was somebody else there."

When they arrived at the house and made their way to the bedroom Dr. Stevens was shocked and recalled the Captains words "not enough blood" to Dr. Stevens a man trained to take such things in stride it looked like the room was bathed in blood. The pillows of the bed were soaked there were even two or three streaks on the ceiling. He steeled himself to look at the body and saw the captain was right. There was a knife wound to the abdomen with a small amount of blood on the sheets under Mr. Lytton as if he had been on his knees when stabbed first. There was no blood under his head or upper body so he had been on his back when the killing blow was delivered to his throat. Dr. Stevens could see the carotid artery was totally severed causing the spray on the ceiling. Dr. Stevens noticed there was a small void space in the spray as if something was in the way of the bloodstream.

"You are right Capt someone was here." He examined the body again it was naked and the bed was greatly disturbed as if there had been a struggle. "You might wait until tomorrow and see if any of the slaves have bruising. If he tried to force himself on one of they might have struck out in self-defense. I doubt you'll get any answers from them. They'll all be sold anyway. There's nothing else I can do here. Come by to see me in the morning and we can talk about what went on here."

The Captain thought the doctors hurry to get out of was odd but he himself didn't want to spend any more time in that room. He would notify the man's father and have the slaves clean the body.

Dr. Stevens hurried home he needed to speak to Alec. He had seen the boy lose weight and begin to look haunted in the year he had lived with his cousin Peter Lytton. When he asked Alec if he was alright he would just mumble something about being fine and walk away. He wished again he had been more forceful with Felicia after Alec's mother had died. The boy was his son and no one with eyes could deny it and it infuriated Felicia to know that another woman had taken her place if even for a short time, she couldn't punish the woman anymore so she took it out on the only innocent party; the boy. It wasn't his fault his brother had been ill, it wasn't his fault the baby had died it certainly wasn't his fault he had allowed his mother to pay "in kind" for that baby's treatment for all the good it had done. Dr. Stevens owed it to Alec to take him in and see that he is taken care of, no matter how angry it made his wife. 

Felicia was waiting for him as he came in the house. She had been crying. "I'm sorry Tom. I should have allowed you to bring that boy here right after his mother passed. I do my best to make him feel comfortable here."

Thomas was surprised, to say the least at his wife's outburst. "Where is he?"

"In bed with Ned. Tom, did he kill that man?" She could read the truth in her husband's eyes. "Good, he has bite marks on the back of his neck and shoulders, bruises and there was blood in his hair." She was twisting a handkerchief in her hands, she knew what had been happening to that boy and she blamed herself. She would make it up to him, she would.


End file.
